


Secret Admirer

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Admirer, Touring, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard has been receiving chocolates all during the tour. Is it the work of a secret admirer, or just a prank?





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohmygod_Renny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygod_Renny/gifts).



> Hello, hello! So, Ohmygod_Renny, who is writing a series of one shots for NaNoWriMo, has created a wonderful list of prompts, and kindly allowed me to use them. She is also using these prompts (for different fandoms) so if you'd like, go check her out!
> 
> Anyway the first prompt is: "You've been anonymously sending me candy for the past three months, and I FINALLY caught you."

This had been going on for weeks, and it was driving Gerard crazy.

Every night for the past three months, when he went to bed, there would be a Hershey’s Kiss sitting on Gerard’s pillow. If it was a hotel night, he would find one of the candies, no matter who he was sharing a room with. If they were sleeping in the van, there would be a chocolate waiting in his bunk. Gerard was going insane trying to figure out who was doing it, and why. Every night he would keep an eye out, observe his bandmates carefully, and even watch for someone to go near his bed, but no matter how hard he tried, Gerard could not find the culprit.

Three months and one week into the tour, Gerard was about to lose his damn mind. He’d asked Mikey several times if he knew anything, but Mikey always just shrugged and gave him a blank expression.

“Don’t make such a big deal about it,” his brother drawled. “You’re a drama queen, Gee.”

To which Gerard had stormed out of the room, whining about being forsaken by his own flesh and blood. (Okay, maybe he was a bit of a drama queen.)

The second to last night of the tour fell on Valentine’s Day, and was also (thank god) a hotel night. They hadn’t had one in some two weeks, and with every day, the van seemed to grow more cramped and more smelly. Unsurprisingly, a night in real beds with clean sheets sounded amazing to everyone involved.

“Stay out of trouble,” Brian warned as he handed out the room keys.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

“I’m not talking about you,” Brian said.

Frank glared up at him in mock anger. “I know you mean me, you dick.”

Without looking up from his phone, Mikey reminded him, “We almost got kicked out of that Motel 6 a couple weeks ago because you tried to skinny dip in the pool.”

“Yeah, that was pretty fuckin’ stupid,” Bob added.

Frank huffed. “You guys are just no fun. C’mon, Gee, let’s ditch these losers,” he said good-naturedly, grabbing Gerard by the arm and dragging him away toward one of the rooms.

As they left, Mikey glanced up and gave Gerard a wink. And was Gerard missing something, because what the fuck?

“Are you gonna shower?” Frank questioned when they were settled in their room.

Why did he even ask? “Nah.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “You’re disgusting, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Frank laughed and knelt on the floor to dig around in his duffel bag. “I’ve got something for you, though.”

“Oh?” Gerard flopped down on the bed without bothering to take off his dirty clothes.

Frank pulled something from the bag, holding it behind his back and standing in front of the other man. “Yeah. I, uh—it’s Valentine’s Day and all, so…”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Blushing furiously, Frank handed Gerard a bag of Hershey’s Kisses. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“It was you?” Gerard demanded incredulously, eyeing the bad of candy.

Frank shrugged, giving a shy smile. “Uh, yeah. I just thought, you know, since we’d be ending the tour on February 15th… I don’t know.”

Gerard’s heart was pounding out of his chest, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be happy just yet. Frank had always been the prankster of the group; maybe this was all just some joke. Or maybe he was just being an overly-affectionate friend. “Why are you doing this?”

“Oh.” Frank rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. “Um, well, I thought—it’s just, you’re always…onstage, you’re…fuck, I don’t know. This was a bad idea.”

Gerard’s breath caught. His fingers tightened around the bag of chocolates. “You—this is a romantic thing?” he stuttered.

Frank looked at him pensively. “Yes?”

Gerard laughed, making the other man cringe, but he couldn’t help it. Gerard couldn’t fucking believe this. “Really? That’s so sweet.”

A hesitant smile appeared on Frank’s face. “Will you be my Valentine?”

“Yes!” Gerard exclaimed, dropping the candy and throwing his arms around Frank’s neck. “Fucking hell, yes!”

Frank laughed breathlessly, hugging him back. “…You really think it was sweet? I was worried you’d think it was dumb.”

“Of course not,” Gerard said, pulling back to look at Frank. “You’re a hopeless romantic. I think it’s cute.”

Frank was blushing again, and Gerard thought he’d never get tired of that beautiful smile.

“You drove me crazy, though,” Gerard complained. “Three fucking months. I was about to rip my hair out.”

“Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry, that stupid fucker, but Gerard couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed.

“I love chocolate.”

Frank shook his head, just gazing at Gerard like he still couldn’t believe his plan had worked. Eventually, he said, “Now will you take a shower? ‘Cause I like you and all, but you really smell.”

Gerard chuckled. “Only if you get in with me.”

“Deal.”

Gerard leaned in, smirking. “Since you’ve given me all those Kisses, maybe I can give _you_ a kiss?”

“Yes. Of course, you dumbass.”

So maybe those three months of torture were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it! and happy april fools' day ;)


End file.
